


An Everyday Thing

by aconfederacyofscript



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 06:02:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3558812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aconfederacyofscript/pseuds/aconfederacyofscript
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye and Jemma meet while they are both on their respectful dates, deciding to dump them and take off together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Everyday Thing

Jemma Simmons likes going out on dates. She likes the dressing up, the feeling pretty, the adoration she usually got from the men and women that were seated across from her. She likes the food and the general ambiance.

What Jemma Simmons didn’t like about dates was the fact that it never worked out. They either were put off by her job, by her intelligence, or they thought she was out of their league. Sometimes it was the other way around – she was put off by their jobs, their intelligence or the lack thereof or she felt like they were out of her league.

Sure, it resulted in sexual escapades every now and then with the funny and attractive dates amongst them, but it never resulted in anything more. Anything solid. There never was anyone who would give her butterflies in her stomach or who would make her blush furiously.

Tonight was one of those nights. She liked the date she was having, but she knew she would never follow up. She wouldn’t call the next day and let it slip slowly. The guy was handsome, no one would deny that. He had a dazzling smile and he was polite, funny even. But she already knew she was missing something.

______

Skye went on dates because it was an easy way to get dinner and company. It sounds a lot crappier than she means it, but it’s true in a way. She would pay occasionally. She would pay for the second date, or the breakfast in the morning, but never for the dinner. She wasn’t like that for some reason.

Tonight she was also distracted. The guy sitting in front of her was a blind date set up by one of her colleagues who magically forgot that she was into women. But the guy was kind, he was funny and he would pay for dinner.

But she was distracted. Her eyes kept on wandering to a point behind the guy’s shoulder to find a dazzling smile on a gorgeous woman.

“Sorry, what?” Skye asks when she realises the guy has stopped talking and she blinks a few times before piecing together the last words she picked up from his sentence. “Wine! Yes. Please. More wine would be great.” She smiles a genuine smile and he nods before picking up the menu and studying it.

Skye’s eyes drift back to the women sitting a few tables down, who scrunches her nose at whatever the guy sitting across from her is telling her. It’s adorable, Skye thinks, and she cracks a smile when the woman looks over at her and their eyes meet.

There’s a split second in which Skye swears she sees the woman gulp and look back at the guy with a glint in her eyes that wasn’t for him.

______

That’s ridiculous. That’s the first thing that crosses Jemma’s mind when her eyes interlock with the beautiful woman a few tables behind her date. Her heart had stuttered in her chest stupidly and she could swear the woman was smiling at her.  _Staring_. She was staring.

It felt strange and it was ridiculous. She was on a date and so was the woman. They were both on their respective dates and there was no reason for Jemma to believe that there was anything else going on beside that.

Nothing, aside the small flutter in her chest and the slight heat reaching the tip of her ears.

“You’re very cute when you get a bit flustered,” her date says over the rim of his wine glass and she laughs quietly, brushing a strand of hair behind her ear. Because that was the thing to do when someone made you a compliment. Brush it off before saying thank you.

“Thank you. More wine?”

“That sounds good. I’ll order us some.”

But Jemma knew that the heat of her skin wasn’t caused by him. She glances over his shoulder again and again their eyes interlock. She smiles brightly and the other woman smiles back. She’s all flowy curls, white teeth and full on dimples. She’s breathtaking, really. Jemma glances at the guy sitting in front of her and then rolls her eyes at the woman, who shrugs and draws a face. Both of the men still engulfed in the wine menu. It’s a pretty strange scene.

“Excuse me for a moment, please. I’m sorry,” Jemma says before getting up and walking over to the ladies’ room.

_____

“I have to pee. Be right back,” Skye says bluntly when she sees the woman getting up. She glances over at Skye again, wiggling her eyebrows for a second. She doesn’t look at her again before pushing open the door to the toilet.

“Sure…” the guy says when he looks up from the menu and Skye can barely hold in her laughter when she places her napkin on the table and adjusts her dress.

Her heels click on the floor and luckily the ladies’ room is empty when she walks in, aside from the woman that is standing in front of the mirror and is fixing up her lipstick. Her little black dress hugs her in all the right places and Skye has to use every ounce of willpower to not stare at her.

“Hi,” Skye says and places her clutch on the edge of the sink. “Are you having a nice date?”

The woman shakes her head and laughs. “Hello, stranger. No, not at all. My friend set me up. It’s a disaster.”

“Oh my god you’re British?” It’s the first thing that both comes to mind, and out of Skye’s mouth when she speaks.

“Yes?” She quirks and eyebrow.

“It’s nice. It suits you? I like it a lot. Anyway. I’m Skye.” She offers her hand that the other one shakes.

“Jemma. Nice to meet you. Are  _you_  enjoying your date, Skye?”

“Nice to meet you, too. My colleague set me up, actually. She kind of forgot that I don’t usually date men. It’s gonna be awkward when I tell him, really. Hey, thanks for dinner but I’m a lesbian, I’m sorry. Give me a call? So no, not exactly.”

Jemma practically snorts when Skye tells her that and then nods. “Oh gosh, you’re right. There’s going to be that.”

“Wait, you don’t usually date men either?”

“Well, I do. Sometimes. I would say I am bisexual, but I don’t know. I find myself drawn to women more lately.”

“Okay, that’s cool. Anyway. I might have been reading into things completely the wrong way, and I don’t usually ask people out on dates because I then have to pay for dinner and that’s not something I usually do because most of the time things don’t work out anyway, but…”

“Skye, you’re rambling. Don’t forget to breathe.” Jemma smiles a dazzling smiles, which has the exact opposite as effect.

“I am, right. I’m sorry. Do you want to get out of here? Get a drink, maybe, since we both have already had dinner. Or second dinner, I always eat too little when I’m on dates with guys because for some reason that’s code on dates, right.”

“Right, don’t eat too much or they will think you are a pig.” Jemma rolls her eyes and sighs.

“Which is stupid, you should just eat when you’re hungry.”

“Very true.”

“Are you still hungry, Jemma?”

“A little, yes. Okay, so how about this. I know a nice pizza place around the corner and we pick up some slices. Then we can pick up some beers and hang back at my place, watch a movie, perhaps?”

“Great. So we’ll just ditch our guys?”

That leaves Jemma silent for a moment, because that was a pretty rude thing to do. But her gut told her that was exactly the right thing to do. It was exactly the thing to do. Skye popped up most unexpectedly and made her heart race and her cheeks warm. She made her laugh and she wanted to eat pizza with her after ten o’clock. It was perfect.

“Yes,” she decides then and nods. “Yes, we’re going to ditch our guys.”

“Alright, let’s go.”

“We should tell them, though. Not just sneak off. That’s rude.”

“Yeah, you’re probably right. Okay.”

_____

They babbled their way out of the whole situation, leaving Jemma so flustered that Skye had to come up behind her and quite literally snatch her away. She simply wrapped her arm around Jemma’s middle and kissed her cheek, excusing them to go on a better date.

It had left both men with their mouths wide open, really.

“I can’t believe we did that,” Jemma laughs and Skye shakes her head.

“No, me neither. I also can’t believe you’re such a terrible liar. Which way?”

“Left. God it’s freezing. I’m sorry! I’m just not used to these kinds of situations.”

“It is. Here, come. And it’s fine. But really ‘you have a really nice head, but her’s is nicer’?”

Skye links their arms together and pushes against Jemma carefully, hoping some of her heat will radiate through to her.

“That’s better. And  _shut up_.” Jemma rolls her eyes but Skye just laughs.

“Yeah? Good.”

“Yes, it is. Another left. It’s over there, do you see the lights?”

It’s only a few more meters before they step into the small twenty-four seven pizzeria that reminded Jemma of their holidays in Italy.

They both pick up three slices and Skye pays this time, to which Jemma rolls her eyes.

“This is better than that lame-ass salad I was having,” Skye huffs when she slides into the booth next to Jemma and hands her a napkin.

“This particular pizza is probably better than anything you’ll ever eat, Skye. Trust me.”

“I trust you, Jemma.” Skye shoots her a goofy grin before biting down on her slice and making a sound that would be thought of as very sexual, wasn’t it for the place.

The conversation is easy and smooth while they eat and go in for another round accompanied with a beer. They sit closer in the booth this time, Skye’s knee practically resting on top of Jemma’s thigh because of the way she’s sitting.

“Is Skye your real name? Can I ask that?” Jemma asks when they step outside into the cold again and Jemma presses herself against her, practically begging for her warmth.

“You can ask that. Many people ask me that, really. But I was placed in foster care after my parents passed away when I was very little. I was called Daisy? And in the orphanage they called me Mary Sue. But I just wanted to be Skye. I feel like a Skye.”

“You look like a Skye more than either of those, really.” Jemma scrunches her nose and Skye laughs when she wraps her arm around her shoulder and hails a cab.

“Where to?”

_____

They end up going to Skye’s apartment because Jemma figures her roommate should be home by now. Fitz didn’t mind company so much, but Jemma figured that she wouldn’t want to spend her first evening with Skye in his presence.

“I’m sorry for the mess. I don’t usually have guests over, especially not after dates.”

“It’s fine, I realise this wasn’t planned at all. It’s a nice place.”

It’s not that messy, Jemma thinks. There is just a lot of stuff, and the occasional empty mug and stray sweater. And a sock. But that’s about it. She’s seen worse in college – definitely.

“Would you like another beer?”

“Please.”

Jemma feels a bit more nervous all of a sudden. Her heart jitters because she’s really alone with Skye. But  _alone_. Skye doesn’t have a roommate and they are not around people on the street. She swallows hard and sits down on the sofa. There’s a magazine about computers there and a thick book on coding.

“What did you study, Skye?” Jemma asks then, curious.

“Computer science at NYU, why?”

“No reason, I just found your textbook, that’s all.”

“What did you study?” Skye asks when she walks in again, swaying her hips gently.

“I double majored in chemistry and biology.”

“So you’re a scientist?”

“Yes.”

“That’s… really sexy. Do you have those goggles?” Skye wiggles her eyebrows and Jemma gasps in mock-horror.

 _“Skye!”_  Jemma swats at her leg when Skye stops next to her and sets two bottles of beer in front of them.

“What! I’m sorry. It’s just strangely attractive!”

“Well thank you, I guess. You’re very attractive yourself.” Jemma smiles softly and picks up the bottle, holding it out. “Cheers.”

“You have to look me in the eyes or you’ll have seven years of bad sex.”

“Excuse me?”

“You heard me. Clink the bottles properly. I mean, sure  _you_  might want to risk it, but  _I_  definitely don’t. Seven years is a very long time.”

Jemma laughs and rolls her eyes before locking them with Skye’s. “Cheers.”

They both drink and put their bottles on the table again. Meanwhile Skye has started up some episode of a series in the background to which neither of them is paying much attention.

Skye can feel her cheeks heating up slightly when Jemma’s eyes travel from her eyes over her cheekbones to her lips, dip lower for a moment and then meet her eyes again. She swallows and her breath hitches when she feels Jemma’s fingers travel over the exposed skin of her thigh.

“Is this too far?” Jemma whispers and bites her lip.

“No, not at all.” She can barely form a cohesive sentence and grins lopsidedly when her hand reaches the hem of the skirt and just stays there. Her heart stammers and her breathing slowly becomes more ragged when Jemma draws lazy circles with her thumb.

Skye tucks a strand of hair behind Jemma’s ear and moves over to sit in Jemma’s lap then, practically straddling her.   
  
“Is this too far?” she breathes when she carefully tangles her hands into the scientist’s hair, who shakes her head.

“Not at all.”

Skye runs her thumbs over her cheekbones and cups her face gently. Jemma’s pupils are blown, her eyes dark with arousal.

“Is this more than just a onetime thing, Jemma? Because I need to know before anything happens,” Skye whispers against her lips, ghosting them together. Her breath hitches when Jemma’s nails scrape against her thighs slightly, taking in the newly exposed skin now that Skye’s dress has ridden up.

“I really like you, Skye,” Jemma answers, “do you want to go on a date again?”

“Yeah, I’d like that. Can I kiss you now? I feel like I might implode.” Skye laughs softly when Jemma giggles and sits up a little to press their lips together.

_____

It’s only the next morning when Skye finds herself with Jemma curled into her side, her head tucked under her chin, and her breath tickling the bare skin of her chest that she realises that she might want this to be an everyday thing.

“Good morning,” Jemma whispers then when she feels Skye stir gently under the weight, trying to find the best position. She grazes her lips over the soft skin of Skye’s throat, who presses a kiss into her hair and draws lazy circles on Jemma’s bare back.

“Morning, beautiful.”

Yes, definitely an everyday thing. 


End file.
